


The Table in the Corner

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [46]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: You wonder about the group sitting in the corner table...





	The Table in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff, enjoy :=)

******

You’ve seen the little family a few times, a tall black man and his bubbly blonde companion—you’re assuming she’s his wife although nowadays who knows—and the girl, definitely their daughter.

She looks to be about fourteen or fifteen, but she’s so petite that she looks younger. Her dark skin and bright blue eyes—clearly visible from across the room—indicate her mixed-race background.

She’s dressed differently from either of her parents, her father is dressed in what would probably be called ‘business casual’, a dress shirt and slacks, while her mother—and boy does she look young—is dressed in a neat dress and a cardigan, while the girl is dressed in a ratty pair of blue jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt with the logo of some band you’ve never heard of, and has her hair cropped very short and spiked.

You watch as the little family sits down at their usual table, a little ways off to the side in a quiet corner, probably so that they can talk quietly over the hubbub of the shop’s early morning rush. You’re just about to go back to your coffee when you hear an excited greeting from the table. Turning back, you see the blonde now standing up and hugging two other women who’ve just walked in

The newcomers are both brunettes, one has her hair cut in a short bob and is dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The other woman is taller than her companion, her hair long and curly, reaching down to her waist with a prominent streak of white in it, and was also dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Bringing up the rear, just behind the two newcomers is a tall girl dressed in a black dress with an almost-Victorian flair about it, with its lace trim. The girl looks to be about sixteen or so and has black fingernails and an assortment of silver rings on her fingers, her lipstick is also black, and she’s wearing heavy black eyeliner and what looks like a pair of knee-high lace up leather boots, clearly a Goth, even her glasses are black.

Despite that her hair is a bright, electric blue in color and she seems just as bubbly as the blonde, plopping down next to Short-hair and grinning widely at her, while the two women—presumably Blue-hair’s parents—sit down as well, eagerly chatting with Short-hair’s parents. It’s fairly obvious that they all know each other, maybe even related in someway.

Two more people enter the shop, earning another ecstatic wave and greeting from the blonde. The newcomers are a man and a woman, the woman is quite pretty and dressed rather fashionably, while her male companion is dressed a bit more geeky than her, he’s even wearing a necktie. But yet his arm is casually wrapped around her waist as they make their way towards the table, she leaning into his side until they break apart to grab two extra chairs and bring them over to the table and sit down.

Leaning forward in your chair, you can catch snippets of the conversation. There’s mention of somebody named ‘John’ who apparently is the boss of Blue-hair’s parents, and a ‘Ms. Grant’ is also mentioned, apparently the boss of Short-hair’s parents. You wonder what the relation between the two teenagers is, they’re clearly close, not sisters, no, cousins maybe?

You’re left to wonder as the blonde and her husband stand up, each giving their daughter a quick kiss on the head as they leave, the others all waving goodbye before they resume chatting, Blue-hair gesturing wildly, nearly knocking over a cup with her energetic movements.

Her mother—the one with the streak of white in her hair—easily catches the falling cup with remarkably fast reflexes, calmly placing the cup back on the table as the other two newcomers—the man and the woman—get up and leave, both waving as she once again leans into his side, his arm going around her waist from behind almost automatically as they walk out, leaving just Blue-hair and her parents and Short-hair, all of whom keep chatting.

Yes, you decide as you keep watching them, they’re all family that much is certain…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
